Hey !
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: This wasn't a love story, there were no Romeo and Juliet's, no epic quotes and no happy ever afters, but there was her, Ron and a song that told her everything she needed to know


Hey!

Hi guys, I know I'm in the middle of writing Teddy Bear Picnic, but I was in the car today and this song came on the radio, and the idea just jumped into my head, so I borrowed my moms notepad and scribbled a brief outline of the story before I could forget it, love the song and applied it to my favourite couple. **Please** **read and review**, **I only got 2/3 reviews on each of my stories so far, with like 500 hits, so pretty please *begs** aha xx. Set: wedding book seven. If its crap, say its crap, I wont mind that's the whole point of constructive criticism :D Is only a one shot

The wedding guests all ate and chatted happily as the wedding reception of Bill and Fleur Weasley began. Ron scoffed his way through enough food for five people, naturally, and Hermione looked over at him in discust. "Honestly Ron, there's no need for that!" Ron looked up from his dinner plate and said "What? It's got to be eaten Hermione, after the wedding it'll only be thrown away". Hermione grimaced and continued politely eating her chicken.

The wedding dinner came to a halt and Bill Weasley stood up to say his piece. "Hello, everyone, thanks for coming and I think you'll all agree with me in saying how bloody gorgeous my wife looks tonight". He turned to Fleur and gave her a cheeky wink as many people cheered in agreement. "I met Fleur a few years ago, at Hogwarts actually. She was a Triwizard champion, and I was visiting at the end of the year. I was in the great hall, she was sitting amongst many other girls from her school, but for me I only saw her." A collection's of aww's echoed throughout the room, one being Mrs. Weasley, who's eyes were brimming with tears "She looked up at me and I knew that I just had to speak to her. How lucky was I that my brother had already, erm, spoken with her already".

Ron flushed a deep shade a red at the memory, asking out, or rather shouting out, Fleur Delacour to the Yule ball. Of course the only people that knew this were the bride and groom, Hermione , Ginny and Harry. Hermione sniggered slightly at the look on Ron's face, who was grinning in mortification. He looked at Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile, and they looked back towards the front."So I gave her some space, watched her from afar, until I plucked up the courage to go and speak to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned round to face me.

At that moment, ladies and gentlemen, I could have died right there and been happy. I introduced my self, and she said to me "ahh, your Ron's bruzzer, you know he 'elped save my sister in the second task". People snickered at his poor imitation of Fleur's accent. "So there you go, I began a conversation and the rest is history. I hope that we have many years of happiness, and I hope that you will join us on the dance floor ladies and gentlemen to continue this wonderful evening.

Just as he said these last words, the food began to disappear, much to Ron's chagrin. Everyone stood up and made their way to the dance floor, which expanded as the chairs and tables disappeared. Bill and Fleur made their way to the dance floor and she placed her hand in his as a slow melody reached everybody's ears. They danced together for a few minutes, until more people joined them. Soon enough, there were many dancing couples on the floor, until only a few people dotted around the room were left in their seats. Hermione glanced over at Ron to find him looking at her. They both looked away quickly and blushed.

Harry sat at their table looking between them. He look at Ginny, also seated, and smiled at her. She placed down her drink, and without Harry asking, held out her hand, and they walk off together onto the now crowded dance floor. Hermione and Ron were the only ones left at their table.

Please ask me to dance, please ask me to dance, please ask me to dance.

Oh bloody hell I'm going to have to ask her to dance. What the hell am I supposed to do? Ron's palms began to sweat, and he could feel the heat on his face, plus wearing dress robes in the bright lights didn't help the situation. He had to do something.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald".

"Do you want a drink; it's getting pretty hot in here".

"Yes that would be nice, it is quite warm". She chuckled nervously and looked up at Ron.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute, any preferances?"

Just one preference ,she thought: you. "Vodka and orange would be great". Ron looked at her in amazement and shock until she said "Ronald I'm joking, orange juice with ice please". He laughed and nodded, walking away. She never ceases to amaze me he thought. He walked over to the bar, ordered her drink and one for himself when he saw Fred with what he could only presume was one of Fleur's relative's. He caught Fred's eye and Fred excused himself and made his way over to Ron.

"Hey Ronniekins, everything okay, I see you and Hermione look busy on your table… not" he grinned. "Why don't you ask her to dance, she definetly wants you to, it's written all over her face". Ron opened his mouth to object, but glanced back over at Hermione, who was sitting on her own at their table, watching the other dancing couples, and tapping her feet along to the music.

Ron looked back at Fred, "She'd laugh in my face" he said quietly.

Fred put one hand on Ron's shoulder, and sighed "One day, little brother, you are going to learn something about women. When they say yes they mean no, when they say no they mean yes, its doesn't matter means it so does, its okay means nothing is okay ,and when one is sitting on their own at a table, watching other dancing couples, it means they want to be asked to dance. So go ask her…"

Ron looked at Fred, completely forgetting about the drinks which lay discarded on the bar. Fred smiled and winked, then walked back over to the Delacour relative who had been looking eagerly for him to return. Why can't I be more like that, Ron thought. Why does it have to be so damn hard? He looked back in Hermione's direction, and found that she had gotten up from her seat, and was no- where to be seen. Bugger….

Hermione sat at her table. Ron had just gone to get drinks and she looked towards the dance floor to see Harry and Ginny dancing to the slow rhythmical music, her arms draped around his neck like it was the simplest and easiest thing in the world. Hermione sighed, wandering if ever someone was going to ask her to dance. She looked over to the bar and saw Ron talking to Fred in what looked like a meaningful conversation. The slow song came to an end, and she was surprised as a more modern song met her ears. The dancing crowd parted from couples and now just danced, faster in groups. She looked over to see Ginny looking at her, and Ginny beckoned her over. She walked over and began to dance picking up confidence and momentarily forgetting about her worries.

Ron walked back over to the table, sitting back down and looking around. I've got to do it some time. She's dancing with Harry, so what if she danced with me, it doesn't mean anything, no ones going to think anything of it. A small voice in the back of his head whispered: I will, and maybe she will too. No, stop it, you mustn't get your hopes up.

Hermione danced, Harry twirled her around and she laughed, spinning. She turned to look at the table she was previously seated at and saw Ron sitting down, grinning and watching her. Oh my god, he's been watching me dancing, like a fool. She felt her cheeks burn as she made eye contact with him, he continued to grin. Well it's now or never, she thought. She waved at Ron, and beckoned him over. What if he says no, what if he laughs and walks off to find some other company, in fact other female company! I cannot let that happen! Yes! He's standing up…

Oh my God she's waving at me, what does she want! I am not dancing, no I am not. She's calling me over ! Oh God, act quickly!

Ron stood up, smiling and nodding at people as he made his way over to Hermione, Harry and Ginny. He stood and started to dance, quite awkwardly at first, but Hermione smiled at him in encouragement and he did a silly spin, determined to make her laugh.

Oh my God….. Did I really just spin? I bet I looked like a bloody chicken. Note to self, don't ever dance in front of Hermione again. She's grinning, widely in fact, oh Weasley, you idiot, she's laughing at you.

Oh my god…..Did he really just spin? Wow, where the hell did that come from? He's looking at me, again, smiling. I couldn't help but grin. It was actually quite sexy. She blushed at her thought. He had no idea how much his little dance move made me want to…. Hermione control yourself! Right…. Right…I'm dancing; I'm dancing….everything's good, its all good, no ones thinking anything about anyone… much.

The song changed, to a more hip hop dance number. The music flowed , and Hermione smiled, I love this song she thought.

Wait. The songs changing. I know this song! During Hermione's stay at the Burrow, she brought with her a muggle radio, and this song had been played quite a few times, I've come to like it quite a bit to be fair.

_Me not working hard?  
>Yea, right! Picture that with a Kodak<br>Or, better yet, go to Times Square  
>Take a picture of me with a Kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive_

Oh my God, Ron thought, this could be my perfect chance to tell her how I feel! However reality burst in on his epiphany in the form of Harry Potter. "You alright mate you look a bit sweaty". Yes, thank you for pointing that out, right in front of Hermione might I add. He smiled and said "Just hot that's all, heats getting to me". He continued to dance to the song. He looked at Hermione, who was laughing with Ginny, having not heard, thank the Lord. She has no idea what that smile does to me, Ron thought.

_Tonight, I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

I'm running out of time…. Oh bloody buggering hell quick do something! Ron rubbed his sweaty hands on his trouser legs and leaned over to Hermione nervously. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, everything alright?" she asked over the music.

"Ye, lets just…" he nodded towards another part of the dance floor. He looked at Harry and Ginny who didn't seem to notice, or rather chose not to comment, he mentally thanked them. They arrived at another part of the dance floor, near some people that they had no acquaintance with, and were gladly shielded from view by a large pillar, holding up the tent. Hermione looked at Ron's expression. Surely he doesn't want more drinks? What could this be about?

He stood there, listening to the song, allowing the seconds to go by.

_Don't care what they say  
>All the games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til they handle love<em>

He looked into Hermione's eyes, she was looking back confused.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald?"She swallowed, trying to maintain her calmness as she looked back at him

"Listen to the song….now"

_I want you tonight,  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_

He reached his arms out, and bravely pulled her into him. She automatically put her arms on his shoulders as she lifted her neck to listen "Hey", were the words that escaped his lips. He smiled slightly, whilst maintaining a serious expression, and didn't take his eyes off of her, determined to read her thoughts through her expression. She looks up at him, shocked. Her eyes said it all. It was a stupid idea, when I get my hands on Fred….oh…..she's put her arms on my shoulders. Is that a hint of a smile I see?

The world stopped.

Hermione no longer heard the music. She no longer felt that dread, or the pain of watching Ronald from afar. She understood. He told her to listen to the lyrics; she obliged, and grinned up at him. This was his way of trying to tell her. This _wasn't_ a love story, there were no Romeo and Juliet's, no epic quotes and no happy ever afters, but there was her, Ron and a song that told her everything she needed to know. She raised her eyebrows at him, and there was understanding between them. He nodded, and they stood their for a moment, just the two of them. However all good moments have an ending and the song finished. No music continued, as the DJ announced there was going to be break. Both of their hearts were ready to beat out of their chests, it seemed as though each heart could feel the other's presence, as though each was a half, determined to be reunited as a whole.

So..."Hermione after a moment of silence "you think I'm sexy" she said with a smirk, her one had now on the back of his neck, feeling his hair.

A cough came from behind them as Fred and George stood there with smug smiles plastered across their faces. However this did not faze Ron or Hermione, and Ron simply released Hermione from his grasp, but slung one arm over her shoulder, and the other reached out and patted Fred on his, copying his gesture from earlier. He said nothing, but walked away leaving a stunned Fred and George, for once speechless.

"Although I must say Ronald, your moves on the dance floor fit that description quite accuratley, so we match nicely". She said quietly, just for him, and he grinned from ear to ear.

Disclaimer: didn't want to do it at the start or the mystery of the song would have been given away aha. Of course everything belongs to J.k. Rowling, including characters, settings etc, but the plot is mine :D The song of course is Give me everything by Pitbull/ Neyo/Afrojack/Neyer. Hope u liked it and PLEASE REVIEW I put so much into this story, covered as much as I could without making it long and boring, so thanks for reading XD


End file.
